


[浩珉]CLOSER

by TuiMao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

郑允浩觉得他嗅到了沈昌珉的味道，或许是会场过热且混杂的气息搅乱了他的判断。  
他一伸手搂过沈昌珉的腰，他的身体极为自然又熟悉地靠了过来。沈昌珉搭着他肩膀的手稍许用了些力，郑允浩背后肌肉一紧，他们在那种时刻沈昌珉扶着他的肩膀往下坐就是这种感觉。唤起的身体记忆导致他凑过去贴着头的时候，他是想吻他的。  
那一瞬间，只有那短暂的一瞬间，沈昌珉垂下睫毛闭着眼，他的嘴唇会难以察觉地翘起来一点，郑允浩熟悉他那些微小到沈昌珉自己可能都并不知道的表情。

他们在今年解除了标记，但他依然清晰记得他标记他的位置。在他现在那条choker下面，左侧脖颈偏下的位置，郑允浩从很多年前开始就喜欢不自觉地靠近那里。沈昌珉的气味随着年岁的成长和被开发的程度越来越馥郁诱人，他像慢慢在扩大他的疆土领域，郑允浩一旦踏入他的范围，自控力就像吹散了的沙塔，一下子就瓦解了。

但是他现在应该闻不到沈昌珉的气味了，按照常理，沈昌珉如果没有新的联结对象也会按时使用抑制剂。可是郑允浩真的觉得沈昌珉特有的那一种味道在悄悄蚕食他的意志。初夏的雨都是浅薄一阵，午后花园里半开的白色花朵被风吹落一地，那种从下面悠悠升上来的香气交错混着果园里初次成熟水蜜桃的甜味，这是从他十几岁开始就熟悉的沈昌珉的味道。按照MC的指示，沈昌珉湿软的手缩成一团被他牵在手心里。他说了些什么，他其实听得并不真切，只是听到最后郑允浩不自觉地捏紧了他的手指，沈昌珉微不可查地吸了口气，他却依然没有松开手。  
灯光从他背后打过来，那种有点暧昧的淡紫色落在沈昌珉的衣领上，他的白色内衬没有扣起来，露出了一大片光滑的皮肤，他一如既往地容易出汗，或许下面的饭看不见，也或许是沈昌珉的气味催醒了他的ALPHA意志将感官敏锐地放大了数倍。沈昌珉贴着耳后的头发濡湿了些许，紧紧拢成了一小撮，郑允浩知道顺着他脸侧一直舔到那里他会是什么反应，他也可以轻易就察觉到，沈昌珉说话的气息里在悄悄调整他有些乱了的语调。

这不关他的事了，但或许作为同事他也可以保留一点不逾矩的关心吧？他看见他下了台之后，最后那几节台阶都没法好好走完，搅着他的长腿并做几步几乎是半跳了下去。郑允浩在他用力一扇合上的门外犹豫了好几分钟——沈昌珉或许是有了新的ALPHA，所以他停了抑制剂。他做了很危险的事情，在没有自己的ALPHA在场的情况下散发着那种味道。郑允浩一伸手推开门的时候发现他甚至没有从里面锁上门。  
弥漫着整间休息室的香气一下子席卷过来，从鼻腔钻进去冲昏了他的头脑，他的身体某个开关被激活了，沈昌珉半瘫软跪坐在沙发前，白西装外套挂在身后，衣袖盖过了整个手掌，有些无力地强撑着半个身体，另一只手绕到身后去摸自己屁股。郑允浩再熟悉不过那个动作，沈昌珉在试探自己到底有没有把外裤都弄湿了。郑允浩紧绷的大腿已经提前产生了性兴奋的那种酸意。他靠在门后定了定神，反手给门落了锁——他或许有了新的ALPHA，但对方却没有标记他，不然郑允浩怎么可能感应到他的热潮。  
他今天出了太多的汗，不仅仅是因为玩那个VR游戏的该死胜负欲，而是从一开始沈昌珉对他的过分顺从和温柔，郑允浩站在他身后，看着他害羞到要捂住脸的可怜兮兮娇态，这是他最近一段时间都没有体验过的VIP视角。比起人们一直以为的沈昌珉习惯在他身后注视他，事实是他也喜欢在他身后看着他，这会让他有一种沈昌珉在他掌控中的感觉，郑允浩脸上会有着自己事后看影像都会惊讶到的笑容。  
他也喜欢从后面进去，比起正面将他钉在床上，他似乎更喜欢让沈昌珉分开腿跪趴着，让他有错觉自己可以逃走而产生挣扎企图，然后郑允浩再钳制住他的腰狠狠干进去，击碎他那点可怜的逃跑意志。他那张红肿的嘴唇再也说不出漂亮的机灵话，只能含糊甜腻地喊着“不可以了，哥实在是太大了”之类让郑允浩更膨胀的话，到最后就只剩下低吟和尖叫里偶尔可以分辨出的允浩哥几个字。  
人们都说十几岁的时候是最按奈不住的年纪，然而他们的情况有点反常。十几岁的时候因为过于奔波的行程和少年人独有的害羞，往往总是在难得的空隙间偷得半日闲，小心翼翼又生涩地弄上一会。随着时光流逝而情欲却越发高涨起来，每次做爱郑允浩几乎是暴风雨来临一样，狂暴地将沈昌珉禁锢在床上，操得他浑身通红又湿又软，沈昌珉发情期到来的时候，他们根本无暇换床单，郑允浩日复一日地在已经不知道两个人精液汗水混在一起干涸了几轮的床单上干他，一波又一波射进沈昌珉已经湿滑到双手快抓不住的屁股里——他们不得不一直都很小心避孕。  
所以现在是换了别的什么哥，还是弟弟？  
郑允浩握紧了拳头又强迫自己松开，双手穿过他的腋下熟练地将他一把提起翻过来放在沙发上，他对待他的方式仿佛沈昌珉永远还是个孩子。沈昌珉有气无力地半睁了眼看见是他，又合了起来低头小声呻吟。  
郑允浩伸了一根手指贴着他的脸颊刮了刮他的汗水，一路向下，轻轻撩了撩他左侧choker，没有咬合印记，不论是谁，那个人都没有得到他的标记允许。沈昌珉是否会像今天对他撒娇一样也对着另一个人毫无保留展示他本来的样子？不对。不仅仅是今天，是十几年以来他一贯的样子。郑允浩褪下了他的外套，从他半敞的胸前很轻易就一颗颗向下解开了他汗湿衬衫的扣子。沈昌珉没有抵抗他，却死死抓着自己裤子的边缘，他呼吸得很急促，胸腹波浪一样来回起伏着，他的潮热使得花香味变得更浓烈了，郑允浩分开腿压在他身体两侧，沉下身体俯视着他，他这才发现沈昌珉白皙胸膛上的异样。  
他那原本就极小的乳首充了血，颜色如珊瑚珠一般艳丽肿突了起来，如果不是贴身凑那么近他几乎都没发现沈昌珉乳首下一路滑到腹上那淡淡两条水渍。郑允浩的怒意从脊椎尾骨一路闪电一样窜到脑门，他错愕地抬起头，用力扳过沈昌珉的下巴逼他对视上自己的眼睛，他或许是捏痛了他，但也顾不得那么许多了。  
如果他没有猜错，沈昌珉或许是孕期热潮了，所以他的抑制剂才没什么效果，所以他才闻到了沈昌珉的香气。只是那么多年他们小心翼翼事前事后的避孕，都比不上沈昌珉的新ALPHA让他顺从服软之快。沈昌珉下巴被捏的一阵疼痛，终于在混乱的意识中寻回了一丝清醒，他企图挣脱郑允浩的手去拉自己大开的衬衣，另一只手向后伸去摸沙发缝隙里的手机，像是要给谁打电话的样子，“不关哥的事……”  
郑允浩松开按着他下巴的手，立刻按着他的手腕夺下了他的手机，迅速调起视频拍摄，右手只稍许一用力，沈昌珉的裤子扣子就崩开了，他单手连他的内裤一起拽了下来，他的阴茎弹了出来，沈昌珉像被捕获上岸的人鱼，茫然地不知道到底要遮住哪里，做无用功一样碾来转去，郑允浩伸手摸了摸他屁股之间，只探进去半根手指，那些腺液就噗叽一声湿黏涌了出来，他前面硬起来的性器隔着裤子完全抵在沈昌珉腿间，只是从拍摄中手机里看到这一切的时候，比现实更色情许多倍。他定格在他胸前还没有被碰就站起来的乳首上，俯下身握着手机狠狠咬了一口左侧那块软肉。  
“昌珉，我是应该把这段发给谁？”郑允浩咬着上下排打架的牙在他的耳边说了几个名字，为什么他看着像是在惩罚沈昌珉，自己却更生气难过？  
郑允浩一手撑起身体等沈昌珉回应，却发现他哭了，沈昌珉在无声地抽泣。他愣住了，脑子里乱哄哄热作一团，他的ALPHA性压过了本来的他，沈昌珉说过他发情的时候瞳色会变成更淡的琥珀金，像成年老虎的瞳仁之色，带着让人无法逃离又畏惧的力量。郑允浩用了全身的力气加在那一侧的手臂上——这不是他的本意，只是他的嫉妒冲刷了他的全身，蚕食了残存的理智。他扔开手机，双手合拢把沈昌珉揽在怀抱里搂紧——对不起昌珉妮，对不起，我什么都不会做的。  
他低声喃喃，轻轻吻了吻他的耳朵安慰他。他们两个是完全不同的人，从以前开始就是，经常错频，但郑允浩从来没有想过伤害他，分开的时候也是。他只是对自己正在或者已经失去了沈昌珉这件事有些措手不及又不愿承认。  
——已经不会再对昌珉妮做什么的。或许你应该给……打个电话  
郑允浩的声音渐渐低了下去，渐渐松开手，他想要安抚沈昌珉却更像说服自己。沈昌珉已经有了别的什么人，不再需要他了。  
我和你，会一起一直走下去，他们之间大概却没有结局。  
沈昌珉吸了吸鼻子将头转向沙发那侧，郑允浩的前发垂下来几乎要擦到他的脸颊，沈昌珉之前哭了的泪痕划过眼后奔到脑后的头发里去了，留下了一道水渍。  
——所以哥把别人裤子脱了只是想说这个么？那你快点走  
沈昌珉刺了他一句，声音听起来却特别委屈，弓起背耸动着要翻身整个往沙发里钻。他动静很大，郑允浩一手攀住沙发背才没有摔下去。沈昌珉撅着屁股，衬衫只及屁股一半，只是身体那几下让充沛的液体又沾湿了衬衣下摆，透明了一样被他夹在臀间，他紧紧贴着沙发在磨蹭。郑允浩只够侧身半躺在他身后，他撸起那衬衫握紧他的腰，用自己鼓起来的那一大包慢慢压紧了他的屁股往前动，这无异于隔靴搔痒。郑允浩一旦寻回了理智退到界限后面，就格外小心翼翼照顾沈昌珉的情绪，沈昌珉闷头背对着他咬红了嘴唇，觉得自己很委屈，他今天没被操哭而是气哭了，这种时候不需要你看眼色啊。


	2. Chapter 2

今天从一开始，沈昌珉的抑制剂就失效了。被标记后的十几年，他一直有着郑允浩和他度过每一个热潮期，除去特殊的工作档期，他根本不需要长时间服用抑制剂。他们分开的这几个月以来，抑制剂对他的效果本来就不太稳定，他在偷偷一点点加大剂量。而今天是这段时间以来他们距离彼此最近最久的一次了，他只要稍微离郑允浩近一点，对方熟悉的味道就几乎是扑面而来。郑允浩的气息像晨曦行路，穿过林荫遮蔽的层叠原始森林后，豁然在眼前展现的一线海水的味道，细想又能有几缕森林木质的回味，他的味道像他个性一样坚定又深厚，成了沈昌珉相当长时间内的稳定安抚剂。  
当他发现自己意外受孕的时候，立刻意识到他们的分开对于他多少是有一些影响了。没有联结ALPHA的气味及精神安抚，他整个孕期会很煎熬，比普通发情期更甚数倍。他一开始疑心结果出了错，但直到第三家医院给到他一样的确诊报告后。沈昌珉开始真实担心因为孕期激素分泌不稳定而导致抑制剂完全失效的事情。和ALPHA解除绑定的OMEGA怀了孕——整件事情像和他开了个很大的玩笑，在这些年里，比分开前的这几次更疯狂的时候也不是没有，然而或许这种事本来也不讲概率。  
避免抑制剂失效的方式是尽量隔绝与ALPHA的接触，可是这对于他的职业来说，根本是办不到的事情。郑允浩凑过来拍他给意面装盘的时候，他故作镇定却很是心烦意乱——他闻到了郑允浩的味道。那天夜里他睡下去没多久就惊醒了，除了床头数字夜灯，屋里几乎是全黑的。沈昌珉平躺着大口喘气不敢翻身，他太熟悉这种感觉了，他的小鹿T全部汗湿了，贴在身上不怎么好受。更难过的是他根本没法挪动一下屁股，不然腺液就会全部疯狂都奔出来弄湿他的裤子大腿床单。他抓紧了身下的床单揉作一团，他怎么会把自己搞得那么狼狈。沈昌珉拼命灌输自己应该艰难地爬起来服用最大剂量的抑制剂，然后等他忽然到来的热潮稍许稳定一些下来后去冲一个澡换一条床单，而不是神思恍惚地去敲隔壁郑允浩的睡房求他把自己干到昏迷，或许郑允浩还应该捂着他的嘴，因为他会喊得很大声。

比起那一天，今天的FM更让沈昌珉有些认命的绝望，或许是他过量的抑制剂产生了抗药性，也可能他们大概真的是太习惯彼此了。他们各自运行在自己的轨道上绕圈，有时候他走得远一些，有时候郑允浩离开久一点，可是这不妨碍他们依然会在对方需要彼此的时候感应到。当他发现胸口异常的时候正好要下台换下套衣服，他脚步有些虚浮踉跄，撞开了走廊上的一长排衣架。他已经没有办法分神去想他的动作在郑允浩和工作人员看起来是有多诡异反常的了——他的心思全在他下一套衣服是该死的半敞白色内衬。比起他还能忍的胀痛感，留下来的液体那种清晰的体感更让他尴尬，沈昌珉几乎是弓着身体让服装师替他穿衣的，祈祷一片忙乱的后台谁都没有闲工夫发现他的异样。

就像他现在依然缩成一团几乎挤在沙发缝里，把头几乎闷在沙发靠背里——哥要是不行的话，那我随便找谁好了。声音又轻又小，从后面都看到耳朵红了起来，郑允浩只觉得浑身的血大概都往脑袋上冲了，他想他大概着了火，热度完全压不下去。他用力抓着沈昌珉的屁股往上托，他被他的突然举动吓到了，郑允浩可以感觉到手下的身体在颤抖。他往下挪了挪身体，滑到了沙发下面，抓着沈昌珉一只脚的脚踝架在沙发背沿，沈昌珉低低叫了一声，这使得他的身体被摆成了非常色情的样子，刚要疑惑地扭过头来，郑允浩就用力朝两侧扒开了他的屁股，那软肉因为早被腺液湿润了口，翻出了些已经熟透一般的艳红色内里，他伸了半截手指轻轻拨弄了下就很顺利地探了进去，郑允浩知道沈昌珉身体内外一切可以让他快乐的地方，只需要稍稍曲起指节向上拱起一些，那一拨又一波的粘稠清液就顺着他的手指一直流到了他的手掌。他也很久没有做这件事了，过于兴奋后有点上头，他迅速撤出手指，干脆低头舔了起来，沈昌珉大概也太久没有被进入了，抑制剂失效的反作用让他的体液出得又多又欢畅。郑允浩故意弄出些舌头来回舔弄入口软肉，嘬了几口那水液的声响。  
沈昌珉浑身潮红得像发了烧，他手指深陷抓紧了沙发，拔高了音调长长短短呻吟着，被迫张开着腿，趴着也不是，撑起来身体也不是，他入口那里很热，体内却越发显得空虚。郑允浩顺着他的尾椎骨一路向上舔，沈昌珉示好一般将自己的背贴着郑允浩身体，沙发不窄，也只能容得两个成年男子侧身紧贴而已。郑允浩停在了他的后脖子，他沿着他修剪得圆润的后发边缘慢慢移向锁骨，他热衷于反复亲吻那里，他知道轻重，并不会留下痕迹，沈昌珉也一直很喜欢这个，郑允浩再稍微向上一些，他永远记得标记他的地方。他沿着沈昌珉的choker轻轻咬了咬那里但并没有用力——从十几岁开始，他就习惯用这样的方式安慰他，从一开始到只有他们两个人的时候，再到后来分开。


	3. Chapter 3

郑允浩解开了外裤扣子，他的内裤前端已经隆起来一大包了，他单手快速拨下内裤，那一根就弹了出来抵在沈昌珉屁股上。他握着它蹭着他的入口轻刮但不进去，沈昌珉那里溢出来的体液又多又热，几下就湿了他的顶端，他只浅浅顶那里并不深入，挤得臀间水声作响。郑允浩撑起上半身伏在他身上舔弄他左侧乳首，他略张了点嘴就一口咬在沈昌珉软嫩幼小的乳晕上，用牙齿在它周围来回细碾，他那里经不住刺激，很快就又分泌出来了一些半透半浊液体，胸口比起以前多了一点甜淡的奶腥味，沈昌珉一只手深陷沙发想抓又抓不紧，撅着屁股紧贴上郑允浩婉转曲折地呻吟了好几声，七转八弯挠得他心里痒。沈昌珉的欲望被更撩拨起来了，这个认知让郑允浩膨胀的控制欲从尾椎骨一路升到了后脖子，他松开了握着自己阴茎的手，只凭腰力很有余裕地往上顶，那只手只强塞到他两腿之间去玩弄沈昌珉被他自己体液早弄湿了的肉球，他大腿和屁股间早湿透黏连一团糟，郑允浩的手掌平整又宽大，指节略扁突出，揪住沈昌珉腿间紧致湿滑皮肉来回搓揉，对方被他强压在身下合不拢腿，带了点哭腔求他 “哥……别再弄了……”  
郑允浩果然如他所愿放了手，沈昌珉还没来得及伸手去抚弄自己那里，就被他扳过脸来强制亲吻，郑允浩吻得很急，抵着沈昌珉的舌头在口腔内反复缠斗吮吸。沈昌珉想伸手环住他的脖子换个角度，郑允浩却弓起背把他压得死死的，他终于意识到对方根本没有打算让自己换气。郑允浩狩猎者施虐一般啃噬着他，沈昌珉一直有些干的嘴唇被他们来不及吞咽的口水润了一层亮色。他松开他的下巴，手掌一合抓住他的胸肌握在掌心用力来回搓揉，沈昌珉禁不住这种过于亲密又强行的皮肤接触，立刻难耐地朝后仰起了脖子，郑允浩看到他的整条choker都被汗浸湿成了更深的颜色。他手掌的皮肤不怎么柔软，沈昌珉的胸却很软，先前被蹂躏得肿立的那小小一颗涌出来的液体流得更多更狠了。他整个上半身被他揉弄到发红，嗓子里溢出来的声音高高低低休息室里春色一片，分不清他到底是痛还是愉悦。  
郑允浩现在满脑子想的是把他硬得发疼的阴茎直接捅进他湿软滑手的屁股里，现在的沈昌珉不需要润滑剂。他双手扶住他的腰将他拖起来，沈昌珉的头发乱糟糟翘着，满脸都写着无辜和失神。郑允浩搂着他翻身坐起撞进沙发里，椅脚被两人缠在一起的重量冲得往后重重一蹭。郑允浩拍了拍自己结实有力的大腿，沈昌珉揉了揉发红的湿漉漉眼睛，立刻明白了他是什么意思。“昌珉想要这个的话，”郑允浩托着他的屁股将他往自己身体挪过来更紧贴一些，沈昌珉的白色衬衫揉皱了一团，早就从肩膀上滑下来，摇摇欲坠挂在手臂后，他亲了亲他薄透的耳廓，舌尖收回去的时候正巧舔在自己唇上的那颗痣上，“那就自己来得到吧。”  
郑允浩的裤子很紧，大腿肌肉鼓鼓囊囊撑满了裤子，他也出了汗，眼后那道疤更清晰地现在了脸上，再差半毫就会划到眼睛。他的幸运给他留下了一生的印记，在这种时候却显得极度危险，类似于他不容反驳的专制符号。沈昌珉垂下眼，碎发打着卷黏在了他汗湿的额头上，他分开腿跪在郑允浩大腿两侧，挺胸沉腰，身体柔软胸腹起伏，他微微抬起一些头，慢慢舔湿了自己的下唇就看到郑允浩看向他的眼神更强烈了，他过分放大的感官也听到郑允浩不自觉地呼吸快了起来。在这件事上，他们对于折磨对方都挺乐在其中的。沈昌珉的衬衣袖口盖住了整个手背，以至于他双一手弯到背后拨开臀肉的时候，郑允浩看不太真切他手里的动作，沈昌珉细长的大腿绷紧了内侧肌肉，他左右挪动稍稍抬起屁股，另一只手报复似的捏紧了郑允浩的蛋搓揉了几下，纤长的手指刮蹭着根部一直撸到柱头，指尖在圆润的肉头上划了几下圈，抵着入口小幅度缓缓往下坐。  
沈昌珉才撅着屁股含了那被他体液沾上的肉头上下动了几次，郑允浩就耐不住了，他一口咬在沈昌珉的锁骨上，双手深陷入他的臀肉用力按着他将整根吃了下去，那种久违了的填满沈昌珉的感觉让他立刻发出了满足的低喘声，沈昌珉软了下来伏在他身上急促呼吸着，他的身上热烈地发着汗，头发，脸上，脖子上湿淋淋一片贴到了郑允浩的脖颈间，他在无意识用他的气味接近和引诱他。郑允浩没有对着他熟知的腺体位置大动，只是小幅度在他体内碾压旋转。  
——昌珉，不如我们来说说你孩子的爸爸吧。  
他压低了声音，在只有他们两个的屋子里却十分清晰。  
沈昌珉两只手环紧了他，他的胸全然贴合着郑允浩的，那些乳白的液体都蹭到对方身上去了，他在想如果现在他们不小心被拍了下来，这种照片色情到根本无法澄清。沈昌珉试探着郑允浩的底线，只会一点点给甜头，示好一样在他脸颊上一个一个按着吻。他真正想要什么东西的时候，很少正面直接开口要，像小孩子一样撒娇又带着点小性子。  
——这次没有用，昌珉回答一点，哥就给你一点。  
——是我认识的人吗？  
郑允浩变得粗暴了些，顺势扒开沈昌珉死咬着他那根的入口，指尖陷入那湿漉漉又敏感的软肉拨弄，或许别的人做过比他更过分的事情且沈昌珉没有拒绝。他忽然有些生气，对于沈昌珉也对于他自己，要他们两个保持合理且友好的距离根本是不可能的。

沈昌珉屁股里的腺体还没有得到充分的摩擦挤按，那些残液根本出得还远远不够顺畅，身体里酸软不得劲，火苗像被不大不小的风吹着，燃不起来也灭不下去。沈昌珉难耐地双手撑在他肩膀上支起身体，高仰着脖子前后起伏，郑允浩只是不动，腾了一只手揉捏他左胸乳首，刮了些许流出来的液体一路抹到他这个姿势才看得出有些起来了的下腹，他摊开手掌覆住了那里轻轻抚摸——以前他也不是没有想过这个，只是孩子这个事情对他们来说永远没有合适的时机。  
沈昌珉抵着他的额头调整呼吸，他看见郑允浩的脸色暗了下去，他知道他在难过，他却悄悄有些高兴。虽然他们之间的问题还没有彻底解决，但他其实不喜欢郑允浩没了神采的样子，他可以并乐于接受他是个平常人，但这是两回事。身处一段长期关系的话，他想大概他们都挺热衷于无意识间折磨对方。  
——是……是哥认识的人……  
沈昌珉莫名紧张地咽了咽口水，双手向后按着郑允浩肌肉结实的大腿借力撑起身体，前后左右扭动屁股骑他那根，这也是他之前骑电动马才来回颠簸几下自己马上察觉到异样的原因，这个动作和这个姿势，对他的身体记忆来说太习惯了。  
郑允浩胸口一沉，手下一用力狠狠掐紧了他的屁股重重拍了几下，立刻又双手握着他的腰将他提起来，自己再往上重重操进去，每一下都毫无顾忌得干到最里面。沈昌珉被颠得上下起伏摇晃几乎坐不稳，他的衬衫彻底从肩膀上滑下去掉在地上了，只有一条汗湿了的黑色choker环在他过分白皙和纤长的脖颈上，他抬起一只手遮住嘴却掩饰不了漏出来的声音。额前的头发已经胡乱散成几缕全打着卷，湿润着那双眼睛像马上就要流下眼泪一样——或许他已经哭了。  
郑允浩停了下来，这种惩罚式的性爱对他们两个来说都不好受。而通常来说沈昌珉哭了或者撒娇示软的时候他总会哄哄他的。这让他觉得沈昌珉需要他，永远都需要他，哪怕是现在。他顺着他的脊椎骨向上轻轻抚摸他的背，这是他十几年来惯于安慰他的方法。  
——没有其他人……  
沈昌珉膝盖跪在沙发上往前蹭了蹭，整个身体缩了缩埋进他怀里，他的耳朵要热得烧起来了，他维持这个姿势太久了，或许他的膝盖都磨红了。  
——那天晚上和哥后……没有过……  
沈昌珉的脚趾蜷缩了起来，他的泪水大概全部滑到郑允浩肩膀上去了。他在说什么，彻底要疯了，绝不是因为他向ALPHA臣服的OMEGA本能作祟。这几个月来他想了很多的那些事，似乎在这一刻很轻易就瓦解了。满脑子只有郑允浩离他很近，他的气味使他安心。  
郑允浩愣住了，后脑像吊紧了一样发麻甚至有些疼，他的喉咙很沙哑很干，根本无法开口。他不是没有想过这种可能性，但是自我否定和怀疑一直不是他想要的东西。这件事在肯定和否定之间，没有第三种折中的答案。都是他的错，他们两个不该横生缝隙的，即使是两个多么不同的个体，但一旦他们离彼此过于遥远的时候，他们两个都不会好受，这大概是一种该死的命运吧。  
——对不起，昌珉，对不起。  
他低声喃喃，指尖轻轻抚着他的脖子，抬起沈昌珉那哪怕哭了也过分好看的脸，像十几岁时候一样直接用手胡乱揉捏刮擦着他。  
——昌珉和哥来做快乐的事情吧。  
郑允浩穿过他双手腋下将他抱起来翻了个身按进沙发里，抓了他的手扣紧放到胸口，低头就含着他的下唇吮食果冻一样重重亲了一下。  
——让哥来照顾昌珉……和我们的宝宝。  
他还不太习惯说这个词，沈昌珉乖顺垂着前发，一只手反手贴着嘴唇不给郑允浩再亲，眼里噙着泪受了委屈要哭却没法再哭出来的样子。  
即便如此，郑允浩也知道他妥协了。他抓着他一条腿的脚踝，从小腿细细一路舔到大腿根部内侧，那里有些已经干了的液体痕迹，分不清是他刚才插在他身体内喷出来的前液还是沈昌珉自己流出来的体液，但他知道沈昌珉很受用，他可以察觉到他握住他的那条腿在轻轻颤抖。郑允浩慢慢爬上沙发，将他那条腿折起抬高按到沙发上，沈昌珉足够柔软，身体内外都是，刚被操弄过的入口被完全暴露了出来，那肉略微有些肿，口还没有完全合起来，细褶先前已经被碾得没了踪迹，被他们混在一起的体液滋润得带了水色，宛如只盛放了一半的玫瑰，还没得到充分滋润和浇灌，就被迫催着露了内里。  
郑允浩托着他的肉球搓弄，沈昌珉被他整个折了过去，自己那根顶在下腹随着郑允浩摆弄他的动作戳来戳去，郑允浩见状还不知死活地调戏他——真是不得了的胎教啊昌珉妮。  
沈昌珉扭过头来斜了他一眼，气鼓鼓咬着下唇，要用另一条腿踢他，倒被郑允浩顺势捉住腿环到腰上。他握着粗厚肥大的阴茎对着那半开合的小口直直喂了进去，这个角度可以让他进得很深，他恨不得连着一整根肉柱和蛋都全部捅进去，他发疯地回味这种感觉，在狭小紧缩的入口后慢慢破开他里面的肉，嵌进沈昌珉身体里的感觉。那些肉比沈昌珉诚实很多，会像活了一样脱离沈昌珉的意志，攀过来合拢死死咬住他夹紧吮吸。郑允浩大半个身体都压到了沈昌珉身上，两个人的体重使得沙发深深陷了下去。  
他像狩猎的老虎，耸动着后背和腰，背肌上下起伏，提起来一些又再找准角度借着体重狠狠操进去，他太熟悉他腺体的位置了，在进去后偏下面一点的地方，对准那里卯足劲又快又狠猛干数十下，他的肉球垂下来随着进出的节奏不停啪啪打在沈昌珉的屁股上，耻毛也磨得他腿间一片艳色。那些湿唧唧的浊色液体在他们交合的地方黏糊一团，噗叽噗叽响个不停，在他离开沈昌珉身体的那些瞬息间拉着一条下弧线。沈昌珉再也咬不住嘴唇了开始尖叫，郑允浩将他的两条腿掰开到最大，按在身下干得他喊个不停，沈昌珉毫无招架之力根本合不拢腿，春色悄悄从身体爬到了两颊，他的大腿肌肉比不过郑允浩，却也圆润饱满，勾着郑允浩腰的那条腿内侧紧到发酸抽搐，出了一层又一层薄汗，溺水一样伸手牢牢攀住郑允浩的背，不至于让自己完全陷进去。  
郑允浩抓紧他的屁股往上托了托，他放慢了点节奏，用肉头顶着他那处腺体小幅度戳刺碾磨，沈昌珉积压的腺液积了太多了，他如果不替他释放出来，他会一直受罪。那些湿滑的液体被他弄得一波又一波顺着进出的节奏挤了出来，沈昌珉喘得要接不上气来，一口咬在他的肩膀上，他射了出来，搞得郑允浩和他胸腹间布满白色星星点点，郑允浩右肩疼意过后略微有些发麻，沈昌珉对他也够狠的。他拍打了几下他的大腿，一只手快速圈套撸着沈昌珉的阴茎，替他把剩余的挤出来。他挺着腰开始加快节奏操他，沈昌珉流出来的腺液像久旱后的雨霖甘露，终于出得更快更顺畅，整间房间都是肉体拍打那过分色情的水声。郑允浩一低头就能看到进出间自己那根被他体液浇透了的粗厚阴茎和沈昌珉被磨得深粉色的小口，看着那些顺着他阴茎的节奏被操开又吮紧了的肉，他颈后一热，背肌收拢得更紧了，他的腰背也渗了汗晶亮一片，郑允浩单手撑在沈昌珉被打开到极限的大腿上支起身体，将硬挺翘着的那根退了出来，凑到他刚被他操得发软的入口故意弄出嘬吸腺液的声音，他在吞了那么久肉棒肿着的肉口上轻轻吹了口气——昌珉怎么流那么多，里面是不是被搞坏了。  
沈昌珉颤着睫毛半睁了潮湿含泪的鹿眼，两手只能撑在沙发上，他已经说不出什么反驳和嘲讽郑允浩的漂亮话了。郑允浩低声笑了笑，又埋头到他腿间伸着舌头接了两波涌出来的液体。他爬回去捏着沈昌珉的下巴逼他张开嘴，郑允浩下面恶狠狠再次干到肉里去的时候，上面也含着那口抵着他的舌尖渡了过去，他搅着他的舌头慢悠悠转了两圈，好让它充满整个口腔——昌珉也尝一下自己发情的味道。他结束这个吻的时候，满意地看见沈昌珉过分艳丽的眼角。搞得沈昌珉乱糟糟一团，不论从生理上还是心理上，都让他的支配欲和控制欲得到了极大的满足。  
郑允浩一条腿抵在地上借力，另一条腿跪在沙发上将沈昌珉整个翻着朝天完全打开，他好每一下都干到最里面，他不喜欢浅浅深深，他的性爱一定要把沈昌珉每一次都逼到无路可逃，整根退到肉口再全部捅进去，每一次都享受他里面把他的那根从头一直深吞到根部的快感，那些肉会食髓知味一样讨好迎合他，自动吸上来把他的肉棒往深处含。第二天不需要工作的时候，他就会加倍残暴，搞得沈昌珉没法走路也没什么关系。  
郑允浩俯身又咬又啃他红肿柔软的嘴唇，沈昌珉从脸上到身上，再到身体内都早就分不清到底是谁的体液。他的睫毛抖得很厉害，那双透亮的眼睛早蒙了情欲，根本再也忍不住那些生理泪，只得任它们滑到脸颊和脖子，分不清到底是他流的泪水还是汗滴。沈昌珉已经不需要他按着腿就已经凭着已经习惯了的身体大张着腿任他操弄了，他的味道已经不是先前一阵阵释放引他上钩的悠长香气了，他肆意散发着成熟诱人的气息，整间房间都是他们性爱的浓烈味道。  
郑允浩双手覆上他的胸肌搓揉，他张开虎口卡在他胸下的位置，围得那些肉鼓鼓胀胀挤在他手里，他舔了舔嘴唇，低头将沈昌珉流到了腹肌上的液体一路舔到乳首，齿尖咬着那软肉吮吸，一小波甜腥的液体立刻涌了出来，终于这里也被调教完了。沈昌珉抱紧了他的后脑，他现在哪里都得到满足了，将郑允浩的头发胡乱揉个不停，郑允浩的发尾也湿了，紧紧贴在脖子上，他的气味源源不断冲进他的鼻腔，让沈昌珉四肢百骸都控制不住得轻微颤抖。他再慢慢挪着手摸到郑允浩的脸颊，是他熟悉的下颌角和胡青。  
男性OMEGA分泌有限，不足以达到可以哺乳的量，但那些液体如果出得不够顺利，那整个孕期和哺乳期他都会涨疼难忍。现在他不用担心这个，郑允浩会把他照顾好的。当他每次觉得自己可以独立处理一些事情的时候，到头来他会发现他还是需要郑允浩的，他搞不清是对他的依赖感还是他自己在故意引起郑允浩的注意。郑允浩似乎也很喜欢他服软了的样子，然后会一如他们十几年以来带他走出各种各样的困境。他没有深入了解过别的情侣是怎么样的，只是他们两个大概是这种逃离不开彼此的命运共同体。  
郑允浩知道他分了神，抓着他的腰一下子干到沈昌珉体内最深的腔口，他前端在慢慢涨大，他即刻就要成结了。他卡在沈昌珉身体里那被强迫破开的小口来回碾压射精，戳得那里软肉酸软涨痛不止，沈昌珉半似痛苦又半似愉悦得把脸皱成一团短促尖叫了一声，胸腹剧烈起伏喘息，又拖长了音调像是撒娇一样呻吟个不停。郑允浩还要折磨他一会，精液快速一波接着一波射到他的生殖腔内，原本这样就是为了在发情期让OMEGA受孕，即使他们已经达到了这个目的。  
郑允浩一晚上几乎都托着他，两条手臂的肌肉完全充血鼓了出来，可能都快赶上他脸的大小了，他钳制着沈昌珉的屁股将他钉在沙发里让对方完全没法动弹，好让他还嵌在他身体里射精，一时半会结不会消下去，那紧窄的腔口包裹着他膨胀起来的结，那么细窄的地方却一直在贪婪地吞咽精液，那种感觉一直让他很上瘾。一路从他胸前一直舔到他锁骨脖颈，沈昌珉本来出了一身汗够热的了，郑允浩却还要让他湿得够彻底，现在他身上沾染着只有郑允浩的气味了。他眼窝上陷下去了月牙形的阴影，鼻尖上的汗滴在了沈昌珉的颈侧滑到choker里去看不到了，压低声音凑在那里——昌多拉，我要再次标记你了。  
他一字一字说得很清晰有力，但他没有强迫他。沈昌珉已经被逼得无法寻回一丝理智了，他吸了吸鼻子转过来，一手扯了choker里的暗扣，带子瞬间滑落了下去，那一圈被汗闷着比周围的皮肤更白一些，底下微微跳动的脉络显着淡淡青色，如果再叠加印上血的颜色，那一定非常艳丽。郑允浩紧了紧喉咙，喉结上下滑动了好几下。沈昌珉紧张地抓住他的手臂，撅着嘴带点委屈又撒娇一样看着郑允浩——那哥比上一次要轻一点……  
郑允浩心里被他搅得很软，忍不住轻声笑了出来，一只手滑到他脖子里摩挲着那块皮肤，沈昌珉的脖子一直都很纤长漂亮，以至于看着又有点脆弱。他深吸了一口他的气味，露出牙用力咬了下去，齿尖划破皮肤慢慢渗出来的血味让他的控制欲和占有欲疯长疯长，沈昌珉被迫仰着脖子不能动也不敢动，只是不停小声抽泣。郑允浩捂住他的嘴，咬得更深了点，他不是想扼杀他美丽又可爱还受了孕的OMEGA，他只是一直都没有打消过把他彻底和永远变成自己的念头而已。  
他喜欢看他无助又回头求他的样子。  
他也喜欢不动声色慢慢再越界一点，慢慢蚕食一点沈昌珉的意志。  
郑允浩松开了他，一圈咬痕浮现在了沈昌珉颈侧下方的皮肤上。  
他第二次标记了他。  
——昌珉，我们还有的是时间，不是吗？  
沈昌珉回过来了点神，他伸着双手攀着郑允浩宽厚的背调整了下坐姿，笑得脸皱成一团一如既往地天真，悄悄凑在郑允浩耳边用气声说话。  
——哥你知道吗，我是故意没锁门的，只是哥你来得太慢了点。

=============  
之后考虑要不要加番外


	4. Chapter 4

插叙短小片段番外集，不按照顺序时间。想到哪里写到哪里了，随时更新随时坑  
M/P/R/E/G注意 好吧看了上中下的我觉得点进来应该很知道内容是什么了

1.  
沈昌珉的呆毛系统失灵了。  
或者，不如说他的呆毛系统被他身体内的小怪兽给控制了。  
比起身体日渐显著的变化和比他本来更增强的食欲，他每天头发中间竖起来的呆毛让他手指蜷缩更抓狂一些。他比以前嗜睡了很多，最近他醒过来的时候，郑允浩经常已经出门了，会给他留个让他看了啧得一声嫌弃得马上折起来的肉麻纸条，郑允浩用太多的排比句了。然后被他压到闹钟下面去，越压越多，闹钟已经快没法放平了。  
沈昌珉早晨起来冲完澡，依然没法弄平他头顶竖着的那小小招摇一撮，每天和他一起醒过来的小怪兽，在后面这几个月变得更兴奋了，他甚至可以感觉得到它的手脚在踢他。只要在他身体内闹一闹，他的呆毛就得到呼应了一样竖得特别有精神。如果他需要出门见人，那情况就会有点尴尬，当肚子里这个开始闹腾他的时候，沈昌珉几乎条件反射一样睁大了眼睛去摸头顶的毛，然后哄它一样把它乖顺撸下来。  
如果郑允浩也在场，他多半只会看着他笑笑不说话，他知道沈昌珉他太在意他的呆毛了，就像在意他怀孕了一样，这两件事是一体的。晚上他们偶尔会把夜灯调到最暗有一搭没一搭地聊一会，到两个人昏昏沉沉都快要失去意识的那种程度。郑允浩侧身搂着他把头埋到沈昌珉的头发里，沈昌珉充满了他的味道，让他的地盘意识得到了极大的满足。  
——昌多拉你太在意你的……头发了。  
沈昌珉小声发出了一连串叽里咕噜根本含义不明外星电波一样的话，郑允浩已经很困了却被他逗笑了，他闭着眼亲了亲他的头发，顺着吻下来咬了咬他耳廓。沈昌珉头皮一阵酥软麻意，四散火花一样窜到他全身。郑允浩的手沿着他身体摩挲到下腹，拉开了他宽松的睡裤贴合在他下腹上，给他带来了更多温度。  
——或许它只是迫不及待想和你打招呼而已。

2.  
沈昌珉已经需要穿着宽松很多的睡衣了，他的睡裤也换成了系带的，宽宽松松的裤管里透出轮廓依然是两条笔直细长的腿。这就产生了一个问题，对于他腹部合适的衣服，就会在肩膀和四肢部分过于宽松。哪怕他把最上面的那一粒扣子扣得好好的，也会歪下来露着整个脖子和锁骨。  
他会靠在沙发上吃水果再看一会书，日子从来不会无聊，他还积了许多套乐高没有拼。郑允浩在努力回来得早一些，他把那一个重要日子前后的时间段都腾出空来，所以他必须要将预录的工作全都完成，沈昌珉的部分拍得比他更早点，不需要切全身镜头都是没有问题的，只要前一晚注意下饮食，他的脸也几乎不会肿。身体感觉不怎么累的时候，他甚至会跟健身教练去登并不高的山。  
一到夜里，沈昌珉两只手就会撑在床上朝后蹭蹭靠在床头，拿了两个枕头垫在腰背下面，开着星空夜灯，撒了一天一地的细碎星屑。他可以这样睁大眼发呆很长时间，再关了夜灯开了床头灯，伸直了两条腿翻着书再玩一会手机，经营类玩腻了的时候，他会开那些组队狙击类的游戏，冲一堆钱马上升级所有装备，输了就怪叫一声扔开手机一扯被子盖过头，他身体里那个也会特别兴奋地踢他肚子。沈昌珉就会揉揉肚子，有点憋屈地和它抱怨——你也觉得就差一点点赢了是不是！  
郑允浩推门进来的时候他装作一动也不动睡着了，郑允浩看着床上拱起来的小山包，他单腿跪在床上爬了上去，悄悄掀开一点点被角，顺着沈昌珉过分宽大的裤管探进去一只手给他揉捏放松肌肉，他动作幅度不大，但裤子也被他推到了膝盖上面，他的手再慢慢爬到他大腿内侧划圈按压。沈昌珉躲在被子里忍不住嗷叫，一掀被子伸出头来，呼吸不畅脸也闷得通红，头发乱糟糟翘着小声嚷嚷“按摩师傅性骚扰了！”。郑允浩弯了嘴角撤出手，摘下来他的金边眼镜插在胸前衣领前，两手撑在床头把沈昌珉包围在他的势力范围内。  
沈昌珉垂下眼不看他，郑允浩看他不做声只当他服软走神，伏下身体分开腿跪在他身体两侧，凑过去亲了亲沈昌珉柔软的嘴唇，他的气味让人仿佛置身仲夏的盛大花海。沈昌珉的手顺着他衣服的下摆慢慢解开扣子，还剩最后一课扣子的时候，指尖一挑轻松勾起郑允浩胸前的眼镜，他伸着一点湿润柔软的舌尖慢慢舔着镜脚，金丝边细细一条嵌在他鲜红的舌头上。沈昌珉捏着它打开架在自己鼻梁上，手指抚过上下精细的边框，在镜片后面弯着眼睛打量郑允浩，他的嘴唇微微翘起，肉乎乎的有一点肿，色情得过分。沈昌珉摘下眼镜放在床头柜上，几乎是用气声嘟嘟囔囔——我搞不懂哥为什么喜欢这个。  
郑允浩太了解他了，沈昌珉喜欢在一些看似纯真无害的举动后有意撩拨他，他知道郑允浩喜欢什么，也知道自己擅长什么。掩在消散的云雾之后，才是他真实的意图，鲜活却不显露。郑允浩咬着下唇盯着他，单手拨开最后那一颗纽扣，两手向后一扯把外套抛在地上，他解开了外裤扣子，一卷边就脱了下去，挪着膝盖掀了被子钻拉进去——那昌珉知道哥还喜欢别的什么？  
郑允浩带进来了暖意，他的手脚一贯都很热。沈昌珉压低了右边的眼睛笑得一脸天真，眼后延着细小的纹路，这就很糟糕，你永远摸不透他会用这样的表情做什么事，他们之间永远不会乏味。比如现在蹭在他腿间那一包上的那只脚，他呼吸一滞，稍稍抖开点被子，透进来的灯光让郑允浩很清晰地看到沈昌珉瘦长白皙的右脚踩在他的重点部位，他的脚踝很窄，骨骼纤细皮肤紧实，血管略微发着青色，脚指甲修得圆圆小小的——最近都是郑允浩代劳的了，沈昌珉已经很难弯下腰了。他抬头对上了这只脚的主人视线，沈昌珉睁大了眼睛一脸“发生了什么”的无辜委屈，脚上却没有停下来，隔着内裤一推一揉，来回好几下又加了劲儿专注地在那里碾压划圈，活活把他阴茎搞得硬了起来。  
——不知道啊，我不知道哥还喜欢什么。但我听说孕期，ALPHA很容易出轨，哥那么容易就硬了。  
沈昌珉靠了枕头半眯着眼带了点慵懒的性感，他一手别了落下来的头发箍到耳后，踩了踩郑允浩的小山包，顺着那一根的形状滑上去，脚尖用力一勾，轻易就钻了进去。  
郑允浩暗自捏紧了拳头，指关节全都抵着床，他绷紧了大腿沉下腰。他家里的恶魔正半躺在床上，弓着脚背撑开他的内裤，用那带着小小弧度的脚心从他的阴茎上一路巡游到他的肉球上，软软的脚趾踩在那处，啪嗒啪嗒有节奏一样轻敲，再用白玉似的脚背托着那两颗红热的肉蛋。郑允浩深吸了两口气，抬头盯着恶作剧的始作俑者，沈昌珉吐了吐舌尖湿润了自己的嘴唇，像是埋怨又更像撒娇。  
——哥的毛又多又硬，扎得我脚很痛。  
沈昌珉很惬意也很高兴，他脸颊添了肉，和圆圆的鼻头都出了汗。郑允浩伸过去手抹了抹他的鼻尖，凑过去吻住了他肉乎乎的嘴唇。他顺着他的下颌线慢慢轻啃到他的咬合处，沿着脖子一路吸着他脖子，含了那薄软的耳廓向上舔——看来哥把昌珉喂得还不够饱。郑允浩看着他的潮红从耳后化开，一直弥散蔓延到整个脸上和脖子，轻笑了声托着沈昌珉轻轻往下滑，沈昌珉倒是不再多话，乖顺任他摆弄成侧躺。郑允浩摸到他下腹的睡裤系绳，一扯就松开了，沈昌珉甚至没有穿内裤。郑允浩贴着他的后背躺下，从后面紧紧环住他将手贴在他下腹轻轻摩挲。沈昌珉厚实的头发扫在他脸上微微发痒，他们的气味悄悄占有了彼此的领域，融在一起让人安心。  
——啊。  
——宝宝好像比昌珉还激动。  
他一手顺着那弧度朝下探去，覆住沈昌珉那贴着肚皮已经站起来的阴茎，他环住根部一路圈到最上面，用他略显扁平的指节在湿润的肉头上夹紧刮蹭，指甲有意无意抠那一圈窄缝嫩肉。郑允浩舔了舔另一只手的中指，从他臀肉上滑下去，在入口轻轻按压了几圈就送进去大半根手指缓缓抽插。沈昌珉抬起袖子挡在脸前蹭来蹭去，无法缓解只得抱紧身下的被子呜呜咽咽，他扭过头来湿漉漉得看着郑允浩。  
他想要更多。  
只是一秒，郑允浩就捕捉到了这个念头，另一只手往他屁股里又加了一根手指，他半曲着手指耐心开拓深渠，沈昌珉的里面像即刻就要融化的丝绒巧克力，又热又软吸附在手指上，整根抽出的时候像是挽留他的阻力。郑允浩松开圈套着他前面那根的手，把沈昌珉的睡衣都往上撩起来一直卷到胸上，他的胸比起他疯狂练胸肌的时候倒是没有更饱满和夸张许多，只是他的乳首比先前肿胀和艳色，郑允浩承认他对沈昌珉的左胸有偏好，以至于沈昌珉经常抱怨右侧依然涨得发疼，而左侧乳首被他吸舔过多以至于经常站立着，只有最软的睡衣才能让沈昌珉不用担心它被磨破。  
——昌珉这里的草莓虽然很小，但是尝起来……  
他低声调笑，低头亲了亲右胸那可怜紧缩的小小一颗，郑允浩手里加了力气捣得他屁股里一片水声，两根手指向两侧撑开了些，那些水液就噗叽一声从他撑开的小口里争先流了下来。沈昌珉拔高声音带了点哭腔，翘着屁股想要蜷缩起来。郑允浩撤出了手指，用指尖残余的黏液在他屁股上画了个小小的爱心。他一只手扶着那根在肉口上蹭了几下慢慢挺腰干了进去，他齐根埋入的时候大腿紧紧贴着沈昌珉的，小幅度进出的时候，大腿绷紧得像岩石一样每一次都有力得撞在沈昌珉的大腿上。侧躺或许不方便他大开大合操弄他，但目前这是对沈昌珉来说最不费力又安全的姿势了。但他们渐渐发现了这样的好处，就是从头到脚几乎全部密合在了一起，亲密甜腻得有些过分又受用。郑允浩扶了他的肚子，吻着沈昌珉汗湿了的发梢和脖子，郑允浩抵着他的软肉对准腺体旋转碾压，沈昌珉闭着眼，每一声短促喘息都和他的交融在了一起，睫毛却颤得很厉害，他松开抓紧了身下被单的手，覆在郑允浩放在他肚子上的手上，软软得嵌到郑允浩的指间不留缝隙。  
关于牵手，他们有着太多的重要回忆，以至于郑允浩想他不该在高潮埋在沈昌珉屁股里射精的时候，想起那些小时候他牵着沈昌珉的手而他从来不反抗的过往碎片。从一开始他就差点错过他，因为他过于自信沈昌珉会一直属于他。他有时候缺乏危机意识，有时候又过于危机意识。这么些年来他似乎都没有找到平衡点，只是这种细腻柔软的回忆，和他现在生理上像漂浮在云霄上那种快乐到晕眩的感觉过于相似。郑允浩抽出来的时候随手抓了抓床单擦了擦沈昌珉流着他精液的腿间，已经不在意明天要被他骂的事情，他承认他对于孩子的感觉还有些陌生，从最初到现在，郑允浩想照顾的人，只是现在他怀里的这个而已。


End file.
